Joseph Hyde - 'The Predator'
Joseph Hyde - better known by his nickname "The Predator" - is an 18 year old autistic teenager (born in Russia and raised in America) who was exposed to an extraterrestrial parasite when he unexpectedly found himself inside Area 51. Joseph Hyde is not the young man's real name - as it has been changed to protect his identity due to the nature of what happened to him. His real name is Александр Волков (Alexander Volkov), after the Russian mixed martial artist of the same name. 'Information' 'Backstory' Alexander (as he was originally called) was born in Moscow, Russia, and lived there for the first eight years of his life. Life proved to be a struggle for him, especially after his dad left the family mere months after Alexander received an autism diagnosis at age 5 - having had numerous arguments with Alexander's mum and ultimately refusing to be a father to a child he deemed 'defective'. Three years on, Alexander's mother decided it was time to make a fresh start elsewhere as her son was struggling in school and was overall isolated at home all the time - while she was constantly bothered by others who made no effort to disguise their opinion that Alexander should be sent to an institution. This fresh start involved them moving to the United States - where they started a new life in Los Angeles, California. After a difficult and stressful start, both Alexander and his mother managed to successfully integrate with society - with Alexander managing to meet others on the spectrum and succeed at school. As he got older and entered his early teens, Alexander's main interest became researching anything and everything to do with UFO's and extraterrestrials - an interest that was shared by others in a meet-up group for young adults on the Autism Spectrum. He also got interested in crime solving - having helped stop a store been robbed by sneaking up behind the armed gunman and kicking him between the legs, before seizing the gun off him while he was on the ground. 'Area 51' Some years after completing school and college, Alexander and several of his friends decided to head off on a road trip together in an RV around the Alien/UFO sights - which included Area 51. The trip went well - with the boys having a lot of laughs along the way. As they reached Area 51, they posed in front of the 'gate' and took a few photos before carrying on. As they slept in the RV that night however following their departure from Area 51, something odd began to happen to Alexander. Alexander appeared to awaken within Area 51 itself - with a non-human voice calling of him. Thinking he was lucid dreaming, Alexander went along with it and appeared to walk past armed guards without them even flinching to his presence. Following the voice further, Alexander found himself in a room with something organic and clearly not from Earth stored in a glass tank and moving around. As Alexander got closer to look at the creature, however, it suddenly appeared to "phase through" the glass and leap at him - attaching to his head like a facehugger before phasing through his face into his head as Alexander screamed and tried to pull the alien off. He soon woke up screaming and clutching his head, with his friends trying to calm him down. Some time later after recovering from his 'night terror', the group carried on. The rest of their journey went by with no other issues. Staying at a hotel, however, Alexander was given a very rude awakening as armed men burst into his room in the morning and arrested him for "questioning". He was soon taken to a secure base where he was harshly interviewed about where he was the night before - with Alexander soon realizing that what he 'dreamt' was in fact reality and the 'creature' that attached to his face was ''real. Taking hims for several tests including X-raying his entire body, the men learned that the alien creature had merged with Alexander's mind. Deciding to remove it, the men tried to lie to Alexander that what had happened to him would be resolved and he would be released without charge. However, the creature had already begun to alter his genetic makeup and enhance his abilities - with Alexander unexpectedly finding he could read the man's mind and point out his lies. Deciding to act with force, the men drugged Alexander's food before later strapping him to an examination table - intending to remove the creature, despite the obvious fact that Alexander would die in the procedure. However, the creature proved its desire to survive as (thanks to enhancing Alexander's natural abilities) the creature unleashed a telekinetic shockwave that decimated the room and severely injured the people inside it. It then proceeded to prematurely wake Alexander up and increase his strength to break out of the restraints. However, the arrival of several armed men made Alexander quickly surrender to avoid getting himself injured. Having failed at the attempt at removing the creature and after taking Alexander back to his cell, the military began to ponder what else they could do to remove it. 'Escape' The 'parasite' continued to genetically alter Alexander's D.N.A - increasing his strength, speed, durability and the speed in which his body healed. Alexander's height and IQ (already above average) also increased, with the staff's attention turning to finding out what else the parasite's effects on Alexander would have. As the time past, the parasite began to enhance his mental abilities - giving him enhanced empathy, telepathy, telekinesis, ESP and other such abilities. Most notably, he has gained an empathic link with technology as well as been able to manipulate it for his own benefit. Using this link with technology, Alexander was able to 'see' into the outside world and find out what was happening. To his happy relief, his friends (who had witnessed him been taken away) had started up several pages dedicated to getting the government to release him - with signatures from tens of thousands of people and several organizations joining in the effort. Alexander also mentally scanned and hacked the accounts of the staff holding him - discovering some incriminating evidence that could potentially not only cost them their jobs but also put them behind bars. Alexander soon confronted his captors - using what he had learned to blackmail each and every one of them regarding the items they'd rather keep secret (such as one staff member been a follower of several websites promoting racism, while another had numerous indecent images on his computer, etc). He made a bargain with them - he would continue to provide them with samples as requested, but would have his freedom. Reluctantly, the military agreed in order to prevent been humiliated with what Alexander had discovered and threatened to leak - with Alexander finally able to return home. Staying out of the media's light, Alexander lied to his family and friends by saying the reason the military had captured him was because they had mistook him for an obscure and highly wanted man who was carrying a new, unnamed disease. It was a flimsy excuse at best, but it worked. 'New Identity' Following his release, Alexander took all the necessary precautions as he knew the government would do everything in their power to get him back under their surveillance or - failing that - try to kill him. Furthermore, he was learning more about his new powers and abilities he had gained as a result of the parasite inside his mind. It was at this point the creature had integrated enough to pick up on human language and effectively 'talk' to Alexander - establishing a rapport between them. It was through this communication that Alexander learned more about the creature, while the creature began to 'tutor' Alexander on how to use his powers. Learning more and more, Alexander frequently had to 'play dumb' when the Government officials came to take 'samples' - with Alexander sticking to the excuse as for the reason that they were doing it. Of course, the officials were continuing to try and find a way to bring Alexander back to the facility where they held him before, although Alexander's threats of embarrassing the individuals at the facilities were a strong deterrent. In the meantime, he was constantly testing his new abilities that the creature inside his mind was teaching him - been careful to practice out of sight in case he was been spied on. Upon hearing on the news of a wanted and dangerous man on the loose in the wake of two grisly murders, Alexander's own interest in crime solving moved back into gear, as he began to try and connect the clues. To his surprise, the creature inside his mind expressed an interest in what Alexander was doing - showing how he could use his new abilities to help solve the case. It wasn't long before the pair were making considerable headway on the case - with the two managing to even find evidence to convict the criminal. All that remained now was catching the wanted man. Continuing to use his abilities as the creature showed him what to do, Alexander soon picked up on the wanted man's whereabouts - which came in handy as a new report had come in of a group of girls been kidnapped. Using his new control over technology, Alexander created himself a metal face mask that also housed a voice changer in order to help keep his identity a secret. With the villain's trail now ready for them to follow, the creature showed Alexander how to transform for the first time - with becoming a hybrid of human and falcon before taking off into the sky to follow the lead to the criminal's lair. Meanwhile, a police detective called Markus - who was also working on a possible trail of the criminal (which turned out to be the correct one) - had reached the criminal's lair first. Slipping in, he tried to free the kidnapped girls upon finding them - only to be confronted by the criminal. The criminal - a giant of a man and armed with an assault rifle - quickly drove the detective into hiding with several gunshot wounds. Before he could finish the job, however, Alexander burst in - transforming again into an human-bear hybrid before confronting the criminal. Scared and overpowered, the man was easily outmatched by Alexander - who proceeded to knock the criminal unconscious before reverting back to normal. Heading over to the injured detective, Alexander used his powers to heal the man from the injuries. Shocked yet amazed by what he had seen, Markus asked Alexander who (and what) he was. After a short period of time, Alexander replied "my name is Joseph Hyde, and for now you can count me as your ally - for I'm sure that our paths will cross again". With that, 'Joseph' flew out of the window before Markus could question him any further. 'Tense Partnership' (To be added) 'Powers/Abilities' Due to his interactions with the parasite, Joseph has gained the ability to manipulate his DNA using his imagination. This means he can take on the abilities of any creature - regardless of whether it's an animal, mythical beast, extraterrestrial or even something fictional - and utilize it for his own purposes. The parasite's "attachment" has resulted in Joseph becoming physically enhanced - been faster, stronger, more durable, recuperating from injuries much quicker, etc. Furthermore, he can increase his height - with him being able to stand just over seven feet tall at his tallest (towering over most others). It has also increased his already impressive IQ as well as allowed him to access/enhance his mind's natural psychic ability. Applications of this include enhanced empathy, telepathy, telekinesis, ESP and other such abilities. Most notably, he has gained an empathic link with technology as well as been able to manipulate it for his own benefit. Joseph has shown that the more he uses his abilities, the stronger he gets with them - able to iron out his weaknesses and improve on the powers he has. In order to carry out the 'job' he does without people realizing his identity, Joseph wears a metal face-mask that also alters his voice. This not only serves to protect his identity, but also gives him a more menacing presence when on his 'hunts'. 'Weaknesses''' However, the parasite's effects on him have not all been good. The creature has merged with his mind - thus preventing removal as it is immune to whatever Joseph imagines and meaning it will be with him until death. The creature has shown that - while perfectly content with granting Joseph his abilities - it still values its own survival above all else. Any attempt by outside forces to remove it has resulted in it deliberately influencing Joseph's behaviour - increasing his strength and driving him into an induced and near-uncontrollable meltdown. Likewise, any attempt by Joseph to remove or kill it has resulted in the parasite sending out a 'warning' by temporarily interfering with Joseph's breathing or giving him severe pains in his head or other part of his body. Due to all that he has been through regarding his issues with the government and others who see him as a source of profit or scientific benefit rather then a human being, Joseph has a hard time trusting anyone until he is certain they have no ulterior motives - even though he is a mind reader. Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:DeltaSquad5's Content Category:Alive Category:Antiheroes Category:Images of Characters Category:Original Content Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Psychic Individuals Category:Marked for Deletion Category:Candidates for deletion